Work vehicles of all sorts, such as those in the agriculture, construction, forestry, mining and other industries, may include a transmission arrangement to change the speed and torque applied from a power source (e.g., diesel engine) to various components (e.g., drive wheels) of the work vehicle. Such transmissions may include various arrangements for effecting a change in gear ratio. Often, the transmission may include multiple gears that are selectively coupled to one or more rotating shafts by disconnect devices, which are driven by various mechanical, electric, hydraulic or electro-hydraulic mechanisms. For example, electro-hydraulic control valves may be used to supply hydraulic pressure to various clutches or synchronizers that selectively engage or disengage associated gears with the shaft. Routing the control pressure, and cooling and lubricating fluid, to the disconnect devices, while necessary, complicates manufacturing and assembly of the transmissions.